No Love Here
by hadou4-byakurai
Summary: Can arrancar love? Ulquiorra's "journey" as he learns to feel for the world around him. ulquiorra's POV, slight ulquiorra x orihime though probably one sided.
1. Chapter 1

Love.  
A natural miracle, if such a thing existed.  
It fitted in perfectly.  
Everyone knew it.  
The baby who cried for his mother--the small boy who fought for his sisters--the young girl who was willing to be marked a traitor for her friends--the man who defended the woman he loved with his own life--the old man who brought his sword down on his two favourite disciples out of love--the old lady who let go of her life for love...

Was it possible that the arrancar knew love too? Could they have feelings?  
Not one of the Espada knew. Who bothered? There could be no love in a war, all feelings cast aside except rage, lust for power and hatred, for the enemy.  
There can be no love in the white walls of Hueco Mundo.

Yet Ulquiorra wondered. It started--when did he start? -- when he was sent to fetch the human girl to Hueco Mundo.  
Aizen-sama's tricks. Manipulation. Ulquiorra might seem quiet at times, but all he did was to hide the feelings behind the permanent tears of the sad face.  
The pain in the brilliant eyes as she watched the pictures of her friends Ulquiorra pulled out of her own memories had shocked him for a moment. But he acted as Aizen-sama told him to. It was his job, his duty.  
But from that moment, a portion of Ulquiorra's life started twining around Orihime Inoue, the girl he had been sent to fetch. His prisoner.

"The sun has already sunken into our grasp."  
Even as he was saying it, Ulquiorra knew that the girl was indeed the sunny side to the group.  
He watched her back at Hueco Mundo. He watched her write, he watched her think, watched her shed her hesitation, and finally, watched her visit her Nakame.  
Kurosaki Ichigo.  
Ulquiorra watched with interest as Orihime talked to the boy, half surprised at her choice. He had thought that she would have visited the other girl, what was her name now, Tatsuki Arisawa or something? He watched as she tried to steel herself to... what was the word, kiss? him, but didn't succeed in overcoming herself.  
Weak girl, Ulquiorra thought, but couldn't help wondering, what was this kiss like?  
So important, so close, that Orihime would want to do it with the human boy before she came. What was it?  
And again, he watched as this Tatsuki fought with Ichigo because of Orihime's dissapearance with interest. It was all child's play to him, he wondered how they could get so worked up over something so superficial?

Then Aizen-sama summoned him, and all the Espada, and the girl. Of course.  
He watched Aizen-sama's cold manipulation of the girl's feelings. Watching in disgust. It was the same. The same with the other Espada, Rupee, Grimmjaw, the rest. All had been won over in the end.  
But he didn't resist, not from the start. Not for anything, just that he knew Aizen's tricks, and knew that he had nothing to lose anyway.  
He returned his attention to the situation.  
The girl was curiously silent, dejected, even lifeless? Then Rupee taunting Grimmjaw, Orihime fixing Grimmjaw's arm...  
Of course, event rejection.  
Based on the research he headed, he was sure that was what happened when Orihime went about her work, and Ulquiorra said so.  
And Grimmjaw, being Grimmjaw, immediately "restored" his position, hurting Rupee with his now perfect arm.  
He shut his eyes in disgust.  
This was wastage. Wastage of Orihime Inoue's powers.  
By the mildly amused look on Aizen's face, Ulquiorra knew that Grimmjaw would not be relied on as heavily as before. Not now, that he had lost to so me unknown Vizard in a hot headed battle.  
He turned and left when Aizen dismissed them with a lazy smile.

He watched the girl. Observed her actions, her tears when she thought no one was looking. But she remained passive, never raging like some of the humans do. He felt her sadness, her thoughts that her Nakama must be kept safe.  
And he pondered. How could one person value something that one didn't own so much?  
It seemed impossible.  
He continued his work. But he watched.  
Oh yes. He watched.

Then he felt the change. The Ryoka.  
Aizen-sama called them again, and served tea. Tea.  
Aizen-sama was calm.  
Ulquiorra heard all that Aizen-sama was saying with calm. She had friends back in her world. Did she love them like they love her, that they'd risk their lives for her? He wondered idly. He was strangely disturbed by the friendship between her and Kurosaki Ichigo. Ulquiorra knew that Kurosaki was the last person Orihime visited.  
But now Aizen-sama was warning them not to underestimate the Ryoka. The four had barged into Soul Society--that Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu and her. And now Kurosaki, Yasutora and Uryuu were here.  
"Four? Then we're still missing one. Who's the other one?" One of the Espada asked. How dense, to forget what Aizen had said so many times.

"Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra spoke quietly, but everybody in the room heard him.  
Her names on his lips sounded strange. Strangely sweet, like something that was so good it hurt. He bit his tongue quickly, hoping the others didn't realise--but they had moved on to Grimjoww already, the attention seeking bastard.  
Not that he minded, of course. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sure that she ought to know. He knew that Aizen-sama would approve, and even give orders--no, suggestions, for Aizen-sama made it that you didn't have to obey him everytime-- on how to phrase his words such that her powers could be tapped on for their work.  
Ulquiorra didn't really care. He visited the fancy room where Orhime Inoue was kept as a prisoner... or guest, whatever one chose to believe.  
She was wearing her coat, the one that Aizen-sama made especially for her.  
She was also wearing the sad expression on her face, the one he knew she wore when she thought of her Nakama.  
So he talked.

"Surprisingly, it looks good on you."  
Why that? So many things he could say, why that?  
Manipulation? Or just pure instinct? Ulquiorra didn't know.  
The girl jumped.  
"Wah! Wh---When did you get here?"  
And Ulquiorra felt a stirring in his heart, why was she talking in such a manner? Like...like he was her friend.  
Then he thought of Aizen-sama. And pushed the other thoughts out of her head.  
"Just now. Please, cease your idle banter. There is news. Your Nakama have invaded Hueco Mundo." He remarked coldly.  
"Why?" She turned, looking very puzzled.  
"Why, you ask? To rescue you. To them, no other reason is necessary."  
Didn't she know? Wouldn't she wished to be saved? Although he knew naught about such feelings, surely she did?

"In order... To save me..." She muttered.  
He felt annoyed. She didn't sound pleased, she didn't sound hopeful, she didn't sound happy, she just sounded empty, dull, lifeless.  
"Correct. However, as of now, that should mean nothing to you. We already own both your body and soul. That you're wearing what you are solidifies that fact, Inoue Orihime." He calmed his voice.  
Musn't show his weakness, show his power over her.  
"Yes sir..."  
The meek voice was not resisting, and without reason, he just felt angry.  
"Say it. Your body and soul, just what purpose do they have now?"  
He commanded.  
"Yes sir... Their only purpose is for Aizen-sama and his ambition."

And the fight wore on. As Aizen-sama said, the Ryoka was strong. They slowly worked their way over to the base, their reiatsu growing stronger all the while. He watched with interest, with a mild hint of anticipation at finally meeting with Orihime Inoue's nakame.

Then, one of the reiatsu dimmed. He visited her in annoyance, in irritation at the idiot Noitora who couldn't obey instructions.  
"I'm coming in." Ulquiorra said, and instantly felt stupid.  
Why did he need to say anything? She was the prisoner.  
"Seems like you've somehow become aware..." He blurted quickly to cover up, "That idiot Noitora strayed from the rest of the group. Despite the face he was explicitly ordered to wait in his own domain."  
"Sado-Kun isn't dead. He isn't dead."  
Her perfect lips were turned down in a disbelieving pout, he was transfixed for a moment, but turned as he heard the hollow-servants who served the girl.

"Enter."  
His voice sounded grand, but somehow fake, in the huge room.

"Here's your meal. Eat."  
He tried again, but it still came out wrong. Dammit. What was this human girl doing to her?

"I don't need it."  
The frustration piled up.

"You know its part of your duty to stay alive until Aizen-sama calls upon you. Eat!"  
He raised his voice slightly. Seeing her downturned lips, the brilliant eyes dulled, he felt an urge to reach over and kiss her, if not at least comfort her, and was instantly irked and disgusted.

So he threatened, "Or would you like me to force it down your throat piece by piece? Or stick a needle in you and transmit nutrients into your body that way?"  
"Sado-kun isn't dead..."

Was Sado-kun so important? You can have other friends here! You can have.. me. He wanted to say, but now he was angry, and he taunted her, talking about her Nakama dying to pump some reaction into her.

"You're truly obstinate. It doesn't matter either way, you know. What do you want me to say? Don't worry, he's definitely still alive? Disgusting. Don't think I came here just to fret upon you. It doesn't make sense. Why are you so caught up over who lives or dies? The fact is, all of your nakama will eventually be destroyed by us. Don't act like it's such a big deal just because one person got ahead of himself. They all should have been able to predict this from the very start. And if they weren't, then their own stupidity is the sole cause. It's only natural to want to laugh at such a foolish group. Why can't you do even that? If it was I, I would be simply filled with anger. At the pathetic nature of those losers who decided to run in here, completely out of touch with reality and their own power."

Where did those harsh words come from?  
He didn't have time to wonder. She stepped up and hit his face, though of course it didn't hurt.  
But it must have taken a lot of courage. He felt a touch of admiration for this apparently weak willed girl on the surface, and stared into her tear filled eyes.  
Eyes that were happy before he inflicted the tears he bore upon her, he thought involuntarily.  
He shook himself inwardly. What was happening to him?  
"I will come again in one hour. And if you haven't eater by then, I will restrain you and force you to. That is a promise."  
As he turned down the corridors, he heard her cry. He longed to return and hold her in his arms, to feel her again, but... how could he?  
He was the evil captor.


	3. Chapter 3

And the report came. The idiot Aaroniero, to underestimate the Shinigami girl who was, according to Aizen-sama's reports, worthy of 4th seat officer. Of course, being the show off Aaroniero was, he had to use mimicry to get her to fight. And where did that get him? Dead, all from underestimating a Shinigami. The idiot probably thought he was actually good enough to fight a captain. Impossible dreams. Ulquiorra sensed the change in the atmosphere. Now would be a good time to visit Orihime. How would she react? This girl was probably her love rival, but the pureness of the human girl's soul probably grieved for her as well. He sensed the rage of the Shinigami boy as well, Abarai Renji. The dead girl was probably his close friend, or perhaps, lover? He'd never know would he, being nothing more than a hollow, with no feelings?

On the other hand, it probably wouldn't do any good to visit Orihime Inoue so soon after her outburst. She was probably still angry with him for what happened with the "giant" of a boy. Anger, now that was a feeling he could understand.

Abruptly, he remembered the human boy whom the girl had last visited before living her home. How was he faring now? The knowledge that his friends had died, would that dull his blade? Making his way swiftly around the corridors to where Kurosaki Ichigo was, Ulquiorra remained imune to the turmoil of feelings of the Ryoka.

His entrance was perfect. Looking down from the top, the right words to spark the boy's anger. He had no idea he liked things to be so perfect, so dramatic.

"You... You're Ulquiorra"  
What was it about this boy that made him so annoyed, that jerked him out of his calm inner world? Was it the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo remembered his name? Or was it because he knew feelings, knew friends that Ulquiorra would never have, never know? Or was it simply the fact that Orihime Inoue had wanted to kiss him? To think of it, what was so good about this human anyway? Thin lips, shocking orange hair, an overconfidence that radiated around him to boot. Not likeable, not at all.

"Kuchiki Rukia is dead." He spoke the words to ensure his rage. The spheres of brown within the boy's eyes widened, first in shock, then in fear, and lastly, in rage. Rage. Rage was good. Rage was fight.

The details of the fight, the gore. Watching the perfect calm in the boy's heart shatter was extraordinarily sastifactory. Ulquiorra knew that he could now maintain cool. He would not fly off at this boy like Aaroniero did at the girl.

Then he felt it. Orihime Inoue. He had became attuned to her every action within days, within hours, even? He sensed now, that she was fighting, fighting to get out of her cold prison. She was crying. Tears of helplessness. Such a weak expression. He hated that, he hated that her tears fell, not for him, but for a mere Shinigami. His permenant tears of rage burned into his flesh now, and he grew annoyed at the orange haired boy's reluctance to fight. He knew the words, now he had to say them.

"What if I told you that I was the one who brough Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo in the first place"  
He remarked quietly. The rage that consumed the boy was amusing, he immediately slashed across with an attack Ulquiorra easily deflected.

"So Inoue really didn't come to Hueco Mundo on her own after all"  
Inoue. Could he call her that? Would she be angry at him? After all, he was but the captor, not a friend, not a Nakama, and certainly not her lover. Not her lover. The rage in Kurosaki's voice was barely concealed. It irked him. What this girl mean to him, for him to be so angry? He would be fighting with his strength now, Ulquiorra knew.

"Bankai"  
He softly remarked, but bit his tongue in surprise when he saw the hollow mask upon his face. What is this form? What was he, a monster? What is this reiatsu? It almost seems like he's the same as us. Was he nothing more than the Arrancar then? And then.  
How could the boy feel love then? Could he himself learn it too?

But the fight was going on, he had to concentrate now. "Its over. GETSUGA TENSHOU"  
The bankai? Ulquiorra raised both hands, he caught the blade, but the incredible speed shocked him, how impossible that the boy could wield something even Ulquiorra could not hold.

Then the boy returned to normal. He was letting his guard down. The little hollow was running over now, and Ulquiorra finally got a good look at her. Recognition hit. Neriel. But there was not time for grieve, although Neriel was one of the better and more understanding few in the Espada, there was still a fight to finish. She was weak now anyway. The joy that radiated from her. What a fragile emotion. "My my"  
Two words, and it snapped. He sensed it. Joy turned into shock, then into fear.

"Cero." He commanded. The blast of green light flew from his hand, danced from his finger. Explosion. Cero attacks was strongest in rage, and now he was angry. Even the boy's mask and high speed reaction couldn't block it, for he knew that Orihime loved this human boy that defeated his two bare hands with a bankai. He had reminded himself, had chided himself to increase the anger building up within him to produce this attack.

"Nell! Nell, are you alright?" How could he be concerned about Neriel now? Wasn't his own life in danger? But Ulquiorra had no time to ponder about the boy's weird thoughts, weird actions, there was a battle to finish. But it was over. Time for a victor's words. A victor's pride.

"At the moment you blocked my cero, you called forth your mask, didn't you? A fine high speed reaction. But this time it was broken to pieces instantly. Now you've got nothing else up your sleeves. Surrender." The sudden blade that rose seemingly out from no where shocked him for a moment, then he remembered that it could not hurt him. He gazed with cold authority down at the injured boy. And he realized what kept the boy going. His friends, the thought that if Ulquiorra was beaten, the Ryoka would win the battle. He ripped open his shirt. 4.

He plunged his hand into the boy's chest where his own hollow hole was, it was involuntarily now. Part of who he was. Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer drew a spurt of blood, and uttered the words that would hurt the boy the most. "A path to victory doesn't exist." 


	4. Chapter 4

Then he felt ashamed. The version of the story Orihime Inoue would hear would be from him, this boy that lay at his feet. Why didn't Ulquiorra kill him now and finish up? Perhaps it was pride, perhaps it was arrogance from a victor. Or was it knowledge that Orihime Inoue would never forgive him for this? He felt instantly disgusted. Why was everything centered around the girl nowadays? How vulnerable. He had finally an Archille's Heel that he must rid.

He turned back to the boy. "It seems as if I may have overestimated you. Your evolution didn't even meet my expectations"  
Ulquiorra drew the nail in, pouring in as much malice and contempt into the words as possible. He watched the unmoving boy, and suddenly his felt his resolve soften. "This is the end. If you can somehow still move with that body, then leave here immediately. If you can't then die right there. Your path ends here, Shinigami"  
He turned and walked away.

Involuntarily, it seemed, he walked to the place where Orihime Inoue was captive. How ironic. But when he reached, she was already gone. The bastard Grimjoww. Immediately he sensed the reiatsu of the 6th espada. And with it, he sensed Orihime Inoue's reiatsu. Damn that bastard.

He moved silently, surely, through the corridors till he reached them. As silent as a shadow, he stood behind them till they looked up and realized he was there. "Ulquiorra..." Grimjoww hissed now. "What are you doing? Grimjoww..." Ulquiorra muttered. Why was he with Orihime Inoue, and of all people, Kurosaki Ichigo? "What's wrong? I'm talking to you." He didn't bother hiding the contempt and anger, "What are you trying to do? Healing the wounds of an enemy I defeated?" It didn't matter that the girl was there. She would be to busy healing her precious Ichigo Kurosaki to look at him, wouldn't she? "No response?" He let the jibe rest in the air, and then realized Orihime Inoue was watching. The big soulful eyes wide with fear, or was it astonishment? watched him as he talked. He glanced at her, eyebrows raised, and she turned, glanced down, looked away from him once again. Damn Grimjoww. He wanted her. "Very well then. In any case, Aizen-sama has entrusted that girl to me." The words sounded sweet in his mouth, to me, to me, "Hand her over"  
"Fuck you." He was astounded, this was the first direct show of rudeness or malice Grimjoww actually made towards him. Oh sure, there were small comments, but all the Espada received and tolerated them. "What did you say?" He remarked, wholely expecting Grimjoww to back off. But he didn't.

"What's the matter? You've got a lot to say today, don't you? Ulquiorra!" He saw it in his eyes. Lust for murder, for power. He deflected the attack. "I can see it in you, Ulquiorra. You are scared of fighting me... Scared of ripping us both to shreds!" He couldn't let it get to him. Even if it was true, he didn't let it register in his mind. "Hah! So you diverted it! As expected, one attack isn't g"  
He couldn't keep in his rage this time. A finger, that's all it took to point at Grimjoww. But he held up a hand, with something glinting.  
Then gravity took its toil. He hit the hand, the exact spot Grimjoww planned for him to hit.

Ulquiorra flew backwards. Not far, not as far as Grimjoww at any rate. That gave him a sliver of pleasure. His powers were still superior.  
Then a hand grabbed his shirt from behind. Idiot. As if that could hurt him. He glanced back, flicking a hand upwards almost lazily to deflect the bastard's hands, but then... The glinting cube flew into his hollow hole. Shit. Caja Negacion. Never thought the bastard had it in him.

2 hours, that was the maximum time he would allow for himself to be in the dimension where he had never been to. Ulquiorra pulled out his left eye, grinding it to bits. He watched the battle with the human boy with grim sastifaction. The human girl looking at him. Then the part where he got kicked into this dimension. Grimjoww would get it. Revenge would be sweet. 


End file.
